inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arya
FA nomination It's short, but I feel it's concise and fairly well-written. Therefore... * « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 19:29, 4 September 2006 (UTC) * I agree. Red Head Rider 22:23, 4 September 2006 (UTC) * G.He(Talk!) 21:46, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Picture vs description I like the page, but the description ("raven black hair") does not match the pictures. ? --CocoaZen 03:03, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :In the books, Arya is described as having black hair. For some reason, the filmmakers elected to give her a different hair color. :S ← Amina (Speak to me) 13:10, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::I added a caption to the picture, hopefully explaining that that's how she appears in the movie. :S ← Amina (Speak to me) :::I assume the book will always have canon superiority. Red Head Rider 16:17, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::::They ruined the most handsome character!! (Keira Knightley anyone?) ShadyGuy 13:40, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Question on one of the 'Real-world connections' IT was stated that Brom's love brought about the woman's 'ruin'. Arya doesn't seem to have been 'ruined' in any way (YET). So, unless something Big happens in Book 3, seems unlikely it would be her. (Note: this contributor is biased, as she firmly believes it was Selena who was Brom's love. <:)) 169.229.121.94 04:04, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :NO, the book didn't say the woman DIED, but she was RUINED. 'Angela' said RUIN, and she probably knew Arya was still around when Eragon got to the Varden and talked to her. (Bias: I think it's a kind of unnerving theory.) 169.229.121.94 19:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) House Drotting The article's IDENTICAL to this section, except for maybe "Elf princess" vs. "elven princess" and the inclusion of a list of members. Can anyone expand it? 169.229.121.94 03:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Main Image Should the image of Sienna Guillory really be the main one? Nothing against the actress, but a major criticism of the film's portrayal of Arya was that Guillory's image was not consistent with the official image of the character (dark-haired, elven ears). Couldn't someone produce a piece of artwork that more closely represents her? 05:10, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure only official images are to be used. The Clever Guy Talk 15:39, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I think even a picture of Lord of the rings Arwen woul even work better Past tense I know the IW help says you have to keep articles in the but doesn't this just count for actions and events? The introduction paragraph for Arya has used the past tense also, saying things like "Arya was an elf". To my recollection she is still an elf, so shouldn't this be put in the present tense, similar to Eragon's page? --Miss Aell 15:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ancient Language: Real-world connections Addressing the user who noticed connections between the Ancient Language and real-world Swedish: Paolini based the Ancient Language on Old Norse, which the Swedish language has evolved from as well. While several of these words are indeed synonymous to Swedish words, they are not necessarily directly based upon said language. "Is : er : är| forward : fram : fram|wind : vindr : vind|day : dag : dag|elf : älf : alf|friend : vinr : vän|heart : hjarta : hjärta|king : könungr : konung|knife : knifr : kniv and so forth. Gaswild 17:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Good thinking but why is this on the Arya talk page? 13:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Two Main Questions Arya Drottningu... There are two main us fans are wondering about concerning Arya. 1. Does she really reciprocate Eragon's feelings as she did for Fäolin? 2. Is Arya going to be the next Dragon Rider, the rider of the green egg? Well... 1. There are many clues throughout the first 3 books that Arya has special feelings for Eragon. It is clear she thinks more highly of Eragon's studies with Oromis and the fate of Alagaësia concerning Galbatorix more than a relationship. You can understand what difficult the situation would be for her if she did reciprocate Eragon's feelings. Eragon is the Dragon Rider, one of, or the only, hope for defeating Galbatorix. Nothing can interfere with him and his practice to becoming stronger and stronger. But if he is distracted enough, which he is, he keeps falling for Arya. If she does love him specially, than she still cannot follow the love because Eragon must win over Galbatorix. Even Nasuada herself denied her self of that luxury, of getting married. Arya intends to do the same. 2. Arya probably will become the next Dragon Rider. She already exceeds in magic more than Eragon (alone, without Saphira), as she trained for over 30 years as a spellcaster. Also, she is powerful in swordsmanship and has the skill needed. Those two things alone are good enough. But following that, her magic is green, as is the last dragon egg. I swear that she loves him now it was a suprise that they didn't share the bed in the inn room --Bruce9 14:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "Svit-kona" - name or title? I think this is just a form of address, not a name, so we shouldn't use this word when referring to her, or am I mistaken? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Quite right. It is a form of address. Wyvern Rex. 14:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Move request Dröttning/Dröttningu is not a name but a form of address. This was discussed on other talk pages long ago, and that's why there is no article "House Dröttning" anymore. Alright... But why is this article named "Arya Dröttningu" then? A relict? Or is there a good reason? --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 19:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. All the other elves don't feature their titles. --Wyvern Rex. 11:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so I suggest to move this article to Arya. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 17:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Works for me, though I've been changing every article I've been refining to use Arya as a link :P Using a redirect is fine, but I'd rather not if we don't have to ;) Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, I've changed these links too. S*** happens ;-) But the amount of work shouldn't be an argument... I've already thought about using a bot for updating links like this. This can't be too complicated... --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 22:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yea, I wasn't complaining, sorry :P And if you know how to write them, yea, it prolly wouldn't be too bad :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, you obviously haven't collapsed without me, but I was switching to Wikitext for a whle. What about Arya Islanzadídaughter?--Wyvern Rex. 18:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) It would be Islanzadísdaughter (you forgot an 's' ;) ), and if we did that, we should do that to pages like Roran, changing it from just "Roran" to "Roran Garrowsson", like Eragon's page is "Eragon Bromsson", etc. Or just change Eragon's page... That and I just ''hate the look of "Arya Islanzadísdaughter" :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is another possibility... But a delicate one, since that name wasn't mentioned in the books and we don't know whether the elves use these "composed names" too. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 22:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Two compliances, no objection... The article will be moved now, please fasten your seat belts. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Arya's true name Somethings been bothering me. In the book Inheritance Arya tells Eragon of how she came to learn her own true name. However, aren't elves supposed to instictivley know their own true names. I thought that was made clear in previous books, anyway just wondering. It was likely an excuse to create more romantic tension between her and Eragon, and he just completely forgot continuity was something you need for a book to make any sense. Arya's book picture Is Arya's book picture real, or just a fanart? —The preceding comment was added Feb 26 2014, 20:28. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :It's just fanart, I'll remove it. --Weas-El (talk) 11:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Similarities to... Arwen? Really? Besides the etymology of names, can anyone justify this? Concerning personality and choices, it appears to be an extremely far-fetched comparison. I'd like to remove the line if no one differs. Wisenoob (talk) 04:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC)